The Shadow Broker and Her Pet
by Detective-Mason
Summary: Who was the Shadow Broker before the Yahg? Just a little insight into who might have been in charge, and how hubris brought them down. May continue further, but just a change up my main story and usual writing.


In the depths of the shadows, a slim, 'delicate' hand raises a wine glass... mine. I let the red liquid swirl, releasing all its scents to fill my nose. I have no need to rush; there's all the time in the galaxy. Finally, I let the drink grace my blue lips. Mmmm. Human red wine. So fine. So expensive. To think they wait decades of their lives just to taste a drink such as this. A decade isn't even a chapter in my life. It also means I'll enjoy this precious delight for many centuries to come.

Plush leather wraps around me as I sink into my chair. I love my office. Its the quietest part of the ship. Lightning and electricity surrounds me, but its hum and thunderous cries are muffled by the overly protective insulation and sound proofing. It is the only place on the whole ship that provides a sense of comfort. The idea alone can't help but make me smile as I pour another glass to indulge.

As classy and privileged as my life is, can it get boring being the infamous Shadow Broker? Admittedly, no. When there is nothing to do, it can get boring. Of course, there are many venues of entertainment. I could start a little war here, release a small piece of confidential information there, then watch my work unfold in the media. Interactive vids, the wave of the future. 'Knowledge is power,' there never was a truer statement. It is never about money or credits. That is a fools way of thinking. Information is what everyone wants. The corporation who wants to know when its competitor will release a new product. CEOs wondering if all their data will give rise to higher stock prices. Even who that politician up for re-election is screwing. And I ensure to dabble in it all. I know their cards without them knowing. I move their pieces without them seeing it. I am everyone and I am no one. It satisfies all my needs... well... _almost_ all my needs.

"Hmmm. Haven't 'embraced eternity' in a while..."

My fingers flicker across the holo-screen. Human contests. Second best swimsuit model. The best is harder to cover up. The second best is who everyone forgets. Humans. They are an interesting race. Hair. I love their hair. To run my fingers through the soft strands. Can't decide which, male or female. Vain? Maybe. The muscled ones... as firm as a Turian's plating, but still soft. You can feel their bodies radiate heat with big arms, swelling with muscle.

Or maybe I should try another race? Well, what would I be if I wasn't open minded? I am sipping the finest wine of the newest race. Appetite shouldn't be limited. I never want to miss out on something new. Yet, I do play favorites.

Turians. They are the most fun. Their eyes make you feel like you are being stalked by a predator. Goddess, those talons... like an animal clawing down your body. Making them forget that cute sense of honor they have and let them stir back to those primal habits. Then that surprise look of euphoria on their face when they discover how flexible another race can be than their own females... maybe ruining a few from their own species. Asari have that effect. It's one of those facts that no one wants to truly admit.

Speaking of them, I never bothered with Asari. Reading memories a risky venture. Can't have that.

The Drell... they are so lean. They make me crave their scales on my skin. So strong and flexible... that's a combination I love, but damn those perfect memories. Always forcing me to keep surveillance on the ones I 'make arrangements' with. I try my best not to kill any. Guess its a tantalizing thought that out there, in some form, someone knows what I look like. Not as an invisible entity of power, but as the Asari that brought a Drell to ultimate bliss and forever tainting their memories with pleasure beyond comprehension. It almost makes me want to release the cure for Kepral's Syndrome. Well, almost.

This is bad. My body has caught up to my thoughts now. I let my eyes close and lightly run a hand across my cheek, then slide down my neck lower and lower. My imagination can't even decide who should be doing this. A biotic aura has already starting to glow around me as I bask, privately, in my own sexual urges. Another perk: no one entered my office. No one-

 _"Incoming transmission for the Shadow Broker."_

My eyes shot open and I could only glare at the invisible interruption. The biotic aura pulsed a different intensity, mirroring my frustration.

"I will kill someone if its not important," I said, nearly smashing the comm button.

 _"This is Operative Kechlu. We found the specimen that was ordered of us. But there is a problem."_

"What's the problem you can't fix?"

 _"He won't pay the negotiated price."_

Ugh, those problems. The most pitiful of beings are those who breach agreements. Those are the ones she enjoyed killing. Didn't matter if it is a CEO or Broker... no one likes those who go back on a deal.

"Then terminate the agreement."

 _"Right away. But what of the specimen?"_

I tap my blue fingers on the desk. It would be easier if I dumped the creature back on the planet. Even easier, dump it outside the ship and let it discover what gravity is. Still, this is a pre-spaceflight planet, and the Council has no bearing here. The humans have a saying, 'curiosity killed a cat'. I always preferred to be the one performing the killing, but that only works when you know what a cat is.

"Clear the room. I'm taking a look myself."

* * *

The area is clear of my drones when I arrive. To call them anything more is a compliment. In the middle of the cargo hold is the specimen in question. The poacher is certainly worse off than his trophy, but now this... thing... is hers. The caged animal could barely pace in its confined space. The veins in its massive muscles bulged in its agitated state. It looks so confused. Like a lost puppy.

The creature slammed its fists continually against the cage.

A very violent lost puppy.

"So I bet you're wondering where you are?"

It responds to me with a viscous cry. All sets of sharp teeth bared. Of course, I only tilt my head at this barbaric display of power. Strength maybe, but power... no. I waltz closer to the creature, deliberately dragging a metal chair across the floor. The scratching sound scathed the animal's ears. Funny how little you need to do to make a statement.

"Well it seems your poacher didn't keep his end of the deal. At least any petty revenge is taken care of."

As one-sided as the conversation is, talking to anything is a welcome activity. It probably has more brains than most of my employees.

"I guess I should introduce myself as the Shadow Broker. Heard of me?"

It growls in my direction, but I casually sit in the chair.

"I doubt so. On your planet anyway."

All eight of its eyes glare at me. They are pure black, but I can see them moving about me, analyzing me, perceiving me for how much of a threat I am. How little does it know what I am capable of. Its anger is still ever present, but I catch a set of eyes trailing up my legs, after I deliberately crossed them. Oh, there are days when I love being an Asari. In this instance, the first Asari this creature has ever seen.

"So... Yahg... what shall we talk about?"

* * *

One of those ideas that I decided to put on 'paper'. Just an exercise for myself, and I've always contemplated who the previous Shadow Broker could have been. After brainstorming, it had to be an Asari.


End file.
